


Sad Weapon

by floridahorror



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridahorror/pseuds/floridahorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra made a sad weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Weapon

“I am so sad,” said the sad weapon. 

Cassandra blinked. She’d tried her hand at crafting a few things, but she’d never ended up with anything sentient. She’d not even known that was possible. The banana spun around on its nail, peering up at her balefully. Or at least that’s what Cassandra assumed it was doing. It was hard to tell the gaze of a supposedly inanimate object with no eyes. 

“So very sad,” said the weapon again, attracting the attention of Solas.

“Hmm,” said Solas in an elf-like way, reaching into one of his elf pockets to produce a handful of small salted fish, which he proceeded to throw at the sad weapon. The sad weapon let out a low sob of dismay from no apparent mouth. 

“I’ve created a monster,” Cassandra tried to say sadly, realising halfway through that there was already enough sadness floating around. She angled for a more upbeat tone at the last second, and it came out sounding awkward. 

“Yes,” agreed Solas.

“It will be more happy in the cupboard,” said Cole. That was actually a lie, and for once the spirit was not thinking about the happiness of others, but rather himself. Everyone agreed that they didn’t really want to think about the sad weapon anymore. Cassandra threw it into a narrow cupboard in Skyhold where it clunked down a flight of stairs, gathering cobwebs on its way. Well, at least the cupboard was clean now. 

After that no one had to worry about the sad weapon again. Until centuries later, in another age, when a hapless adventurer stumbled upon it in the height of its quest for revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played dragon age but it looks cool.


End file.
